us_presidentsfandomcom-20200213-history
President of the United States
The head of state of the United States is called the President, who also serves the functions of chief executive and commander in chief of the armed forces. By current law, the US president serves a four year term and may only be reelected once, however this wasn't true in the past. See United States Constitution. # George Washington (1789-1797) # John Adams (1797-1801) # Thomas Jefferson (1801-1809) # James Madison (1809-1817) # James Monroe (1817-1825) # John Quincy Adams (1825-1829) # Andrew Jackson (1829-1837) # Martin Van Buren (1837-1841) # William Henry Harrison (1841) # John Tyler (1841-1845) # James Knox Polk (1845-1849) # Zachary Taylor (1849-1850) # Millard Fillmore (1850-1853) # Franklin Pierce (1853-1857) # James Buchanan (1857-1861) # Abraham Lincoln (1861-1865) # Andrew Johnson (1865-1869) # Ulysses S. Grant (1869-1877) # Rutherford B. Hayes (1877-1881) # James Garfield (1881) # Chester A. Arthur (1881-1885) # Grover Cleveland (1885-1889) # Benjamin Harrison (1889-1893) # Grover Cleveland (1893-1897) # William McKinley (1897-1901) # Theodore Roosevelt (1901-1909) # William Howard Taft (1909-1913) # Woodrow Wilson (1913-1921) # Warren G. Harding (1921-1923) # Calvin Coolidge (1923-1929) # Herbert Hoover (1929-1933) # Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1933-1945) # Harry S. Truman (1945-1953) # Dwight D. Eisenhower (1953-1961) # John F. Kennedy (1961-1963) # Lyndon Johnson (1963-1969) # Richard Nixon (1969-1974) # Gerald R. Ford (1974-1977) # Jimmy Carter (1977-1981) # Ronald Reagan (1981-1989) # George Bush (1989-1993) # Bill Clinton (1993-2001) # George W. Bush (2001-2009) # Barack Obama (2009-2017 # Donald Trump (2017- Also of note, * Emperor JoshuaANorton I (1849-1880) The President's residence is the White House ---- Sorry for the poor formatting; I got the list from http://www.whitehouse.gov/history/presidents/. Looks like they've got more info, and I'd bet that info is in the public domain and therefore copyable? ---- An important question. Could you research this and report back? ---- The info at that site seems to come from copyrighted sources. information here: http://www.whitehouse.gov/history/copyright.html I can find no link between that address and http://www.whitehouse.gov/history/presidents/, however they are in the same folder and clearly contain information on the same subjects mentioned in the book on the U.S. presidents. The info above may fall under the Feist v. Rural decision, i.e. that factual information, even in collections, in many instances is not copyrightable. I guess the question would be whether any of the "expressive" content of the author is present here; you should probably ask Lee Daniel Crocker, as it seems to be an area he's knowledgeable in. The actual text of the biographies there is indeed copyrighted by the WHHA, a non-governmental entity that is entitled to own copyrights, and so you can't copy any of that text. Simple factual information like where a president was born, what other offices he may have held, the names of his family members, etc. can certainly be learned from that site and written up here in your own words. There is no "creative selection" or "creative presentation" problem because we're including every president, in natural order, and presenting the information in our own way. Copyrights apply to "creativity", not "research". --LDC